Don't Fear the Reaper
by Anne Marlow
Summary: Taken back through time, Yamara knows not of what or where she is. as she searches for answers of why she was brought here; she meets a thief, a boy, and a Pharaoh...


Don't Fear The Reaper  
  
Welcome to my story..  
  
Once upon a dark age, death was common in the times of mortal men and immortal beings alike..  
  
Especially, when they create death...and make it human..  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
The alarms blared through the compound as men in white coats where running around screaming at people in front of them, telling them to move out of there way.  
  
The electronic feminine voice blared through the speakers as people ran past  
  
"All Lab workers report to the Bio-cloning lab immediately, all lab workers report to the Bio-cloning lab immediately-"  
  
As a crowd of men gathered in a large dimly lit room, many sat down at stations working furiously at the computers surrounding a large glass tube of green liquid.  
  
One man with short brown hair stepped out of the crowd in front of the tube. Gazing into it, he speaks to his left. "What's the status?" a man speaks loudly to him "80% and climbing sir"  
  
"Very good" the man tips up his glasses, which have slid down his nose from the running around. Slowing his breath to a normal pace, he motions to his right "give me full reports of the activity from the chamber during construction." "Yes sir"  
  
Suddenly, as thought his word where timed to the moment, the green liquid began to bubble from the center of the tube. Loud beeping from the electronic equipment began to ring out as the man from his right chimed in "100% sir! Beginning Construction now" the bubbles grew & grew until the chamber was filled with nothing but large and small orbs of air. The man walked closer to it and laid a hand upon the glass wall. He recoiled his hand grasping it tightly. The glass was growing hotter by the second. Another man stepped beside him "careful sir-"he waved his other hand in dismissal, this was his experiment, and he didn't care if he got hurt at this moment. As long as he was able to witness a new being brought into the world. After such a long wait, he was not going to let anything stop him now.  
  
Not now.  
  
The computer began sounding again as the man from his right chimed in again, this time, in a nervous tone. "Umm, sir, the process.it's complete"  
  
The man looked up at the tube and noticed the bubbles clearing, his eyes widened immediately as he motioned his hand to the man at his far left "Drain the chamber now!" "But sir-"  
  
He turned to the man, his dark eyes glaring in a wild fashion "DO IT!" the man stuttered at his reaction "ye-yes sir, right away" he began to type into his station at a fast pace.  
  
The chamber as though it had been broken into, began to empty in a swift motion. Something in the center began to float to the bottom along with the liquid. He turned to the same man as before "as soon as it's drained open the chamber" the man nodded and began typing again. The liquid finally disappeared into a grill at the bottom, and the glass tube lifted up into the ceiling. The man grabbed a set of towels nearby him and hurried towards the chamber and reached down with the towels set in his hands. He began to coo to the object that was in his arms as he lifted it up to rest agenst him. The men behind him began to move towards him. He turned to them smiling in a way that made the other men's hopes lift high. He motioned to the bundle in his arms.  
  
"Gentlemen, meet our new addition to the firm." He lifted the corner that was covering the bundle to reveal a small infant that way beginning to wake.  
  
The infants eyes opened to a mass of people looking down at it in wonder, its eyes where a bright green & a dark grey color. Looking over the infant, it has the body formations of a female. One person looked up at the man in question "what will we call her, Prof. Arni"  
  
Prof. Arini looked at the man and thought for a moment, and smiled.  
  
" Yemana..Gwenhwyfar." he looked down at the child smiling proudly. Yemana looked up at him and yawned giving a coo, agreeing to her lable.  
  
Oh, but what a label.  
  
________________________________  
  
And from the darkness..  
  
forms a new creation.  
  
Here we face, a new beginning...  
  
Without a sound, the world will vanish into darkness...  
  
With your Black wings  
  
Glittering, broken...  
  
You will bring the light..  
  
When upon your heart  
  
Lies A crimson kiss.  
  
The pale moon shatters...in your eyes  
  
In your heart.  
  
In your dreams..  
  
You shall always be, Yami No Matsuei.  
  
__________  
  
that was my first chapter. Hope it was slightly enjoyable  
  
I promise you it'll get really screwed up later on.  
  
R&R please  
  
-Lord o' Darkness 


End file.
